<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Beginning of Everything by kk1717</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137188">The Beginning of Everything</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kk1717/pseuds/kk1717'>kk1717</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Universe, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Help, How Do I Tag, I'm not good at science but I'll try, Rating May Change, Relationship(s), Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:26:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kk1717/pseuds/kk1717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Idk how to write summaries so here's the prologue:</p><p>On the day the world ended, nothing was out of the ordinary. Taiju was pining after Yuzuriha (per usual), Senku was doing heaven knows what in the science lab, and I was fast asleep. Drooling unceremoniously upon the cold, hard plastic of my school desk with my legs tucked up uncomfortably in the cramped space, I was completely oblivious to the fact that everything was about to change. </p><p>Across the school-grounds from where I lay, a can of soda fell to the floor with a metallic clang. The sound echoed through the halls, a stark contrast to the sudden silence that had befallen the school. It was as though the whole world was holding its breath, waiting for something miraculous to happen. And something miraculous did happen in those few moments of silence. But as the rest of the Earth released its bated breath, humanity did not. </p><p>Encapsulated in stone, we waited. We waited an excruciating 3,700 years, clinging to life and sanity until the day that one person broke free, piece by piece. That day was the beginning of everything; the beginning of life in the Stone Age.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ishigami Senkuu/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Um I've never written fanfiction before so don't judge me too harshly. Constructive criticism is welcome though!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Prologue:</b>
</p><p>On the day the world ended, nothing was out of the ordinary. Taiju was pining after Yuzuriha (per usual), Senku was doing heaven knows what in the science lab, and I was fast asleep. Drooling unceremoniously upon the cold, hard plastic of my school desk with my legs tucked up uncomfortably in the cramped space, I was completely oblivious to the fact that everything was about to change. </p><p> </p><p>Across the school-grounds from where I lay, a can of soda fell to the floor with a metallic clang. The sound echoed through the halls, a stark contrast to the sudden silence that had befallen the school. It was as though the whole world was holding its breath, waiting for something miraculous to happen. And something miraculous did happen in those few moments of silence. But as the rest of the Earth released its bated breath, humanity did not. </p><p> </p><p>Encapsulated in stone, we waited. We waited an excruciating 3,700 years, clinging to life and sanity until the day that one person would break free, piece by piece. That day was the beginning of everything- the beginning of life in the Stone Age. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Chapter 1</b>
</p><p>“Wait up!” I laugh, gasping for air as Yuzuriha and I race towards school, minutes away from being late.</p><p> </p><p>It's a warm, windy morning- typical conditions for spring in 2038. The sun beams down on me and my best friend as we sprinted, feet pounding against the hard pavement.  </p><p> </p><p>“Come and get me!” Shrieks Yuzuriha, lengthening her strides and leaping ahead of me as we neared our destination. I catch up with her a few seconds later, breathing harshly as I collapse against the school wall, doubled over with my hands on my knees. </p><p> </p><p>“You suck.” I pant, pretending to glare at Yuzuriha. Her warm brown eyes sparkle with mirth and she opens her mouth to reply––</p><p> </p><p>“GOOD MORNING YUZURIHAAAA!!!!” An earth-shattering shout interrupts her and scares the living hell out of both of us. Yuzuriha squeaks in surprise and I jerk so violently that my hands slip off my knees and I pitch forward, catching myself at the last second before I end up with a face full of cement. I glower at the ground and pick myself up in time to see Taiju bounding up to us like an overly-exuberant dog. </p><p> </p><p>“Heh, sorry guys! Didn’t mean to scare you! Also good morning Y/N, I didn’t see you there,” Taiju says excitedly, a huge grin stretching across his face.</p><p> </p><p>I roll my eyes internally. Of course that big idiot didn’t even notice me. The guy practically has tunnel vision for Yuzuriha. It’s not hard to see that he likes her as more than a friend- even a stranger could take one glance at his flushed, grinning face and figure out that he has a gigantic crush on her. </p><p> </p><p>“Good morning Taiju! I see we weren’t the only ones who were late today,” Yuzuriha replies with a smile. While she hides it much better than Taiju, who is basically the antithesis of subtlety, she looks a little flustered. Her fingers twitch towards her hair, clearly wanting to fiddle with the strands and ensure that she doesn’t look too disheveled. </p><p> </p><p>“Nah,” Taiju puffs out his chest and holds open the front door for us, “I wasn’t late, I was just grabbing one of those weird stone birds for Senku. He said he wanted to take a closer look at it.” </p><p> </p><p>“Weird stone bird?” I inquire as we begin to make our way inside and through the bustling halls.</p><p> </p><p>“You haven’t seen them?” Yuzuriha looks surprised. “They’re super strange. They’re sort of like statues but they almost look like real live birds. Taiju and I found some the other day and tried to bring them to the vet but it was closed…” She trails off looking slightly wistful. I smile slightly at her expression and nudge her affectionately with my elbow. </p><p> </p><p>“Here, look!” Taiju exclaims as we reach my classroom. He pauses to reach into his backpack, leans against the wall, and pulls out a very realistic stone bird. </p><p> </p><p>“Wow…” I breathe, eyes widening. “Can I…” </p><p> </p><p>I don’t wait for him to answer before reaching out and cradling the stone bird in my hands. It’s cold and hard to the touch, just like regular rock, but it weighs less than I would have expected from a solid stone statue. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you guys really think it could be an actual bird? I mean, how could that happen? I highly doubt it’s possible for––” My voice is drowned out by the chiming of the school bell, signifying that first period has started.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit!” Taiju yelps, snatching the bird out of my hands and shoving it back into his bag. “Sorry, Y/n gotta run!” He yells, dashing off down the hall. I look down at my empty hands, still deep in thought.</p><p> </p><p>“I should probably go too,” Yuzuriha says with a grin, “see you later Y/n!” She looks over her shoulder and waves cheerfully at me before running after Taiju.</p><p> </p><p><em>Idiots</em>, I think fondly as I slip into the classroom. </p><hr/><p>I struggle to focus in class. Between the frenzy of running late to school and the mystery of the stone bird, it’s impossible to focus on what the teacher is saying. <em> Thank god I have a break period next, </em> I think tiredly. <em> Maybe I’ll just take a little nap… After that I’ll go talk to Senku about the stone birds… sleep…  </em></p><p> </p><p>The droning of my teacher’s voice fades into the background as the soft, warm sensation of sleep overtakes me. I begin to dream. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 3700 Years</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 2</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Strange. I feel strange, like I’ve just awoken from the longest dream imaginable. For a few moments, my body refuses to cooperate, lying stiff and prone on the … the wet ground? What?</p><p> </p><p>I manage to peel my eyes open slowly, the lids sticking together with sleep. Instantly, my eyes are flooded with a light that is <em> entirely </em> too bright. Oh, that and the sight of a giant, grinning face, starkly outlined by the harsh rays of sunlight. </p><p> </p><p>“AHHHhhhhHHHhhh!!” I scream as loud as I can, squeezing my eyes back shut and blindly aiming a kick in front of me. Or at least, I try to scream. My voice comes out strangled and broken as though it’s been unused for years.</p><p> </p><p>“UMPH!” a male voice grunts as my foot connects with something hard and solid. “HEY, WATCH IT YOU MORON!” </p><p> </p><p>I peek one eye open to see a boy with a very familiar shock of white and green hair doubled over and backing away from me, hands raised. “Senku?” I stare incredulously at the boy bent over in front of me. Senku lifts his head slightly to meet my eyes with a sour look and I scrutinize his face closely. He’s got the same familiar face I’ve always known, but he somehow seems different. While Senku has never come off as childish to me due to his astounding ingenuity, he somehow appears more mature. There are strange markings around his eyes that almost look like cracks - not to mention he’s dressed in the weirdest clothes I’ve ever seen. </p><p> </p><p>It was at that moment I became aware of my own … ahem … wardrobe. As in, lack of wardrobe. As in, I am very, very naked and covered in clumps of conveniently placed wet leaves. I freeze instantly, horrified.</p><p> </p><p>“WHAT THE HELL SENKU??? WHY AM I SITTING OUTSIDE NAKED AND COVERED IN LEAVES??? WHAT KIND OF SAD EXCUSE OF AN EXPERIMENT IS THIS??? I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL END YOU,” I shout at him, frantically shoveling more <em> disgusting, grubby wet leaves </em> onto my body in an attempt to conceal myself. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, hey, hey Y/n, slow down now! I can explain!” Senku backtracks quickly, arms still extended in surrender.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh I’m suuure you can,” I huff from underneath my now considerable pile of plant material. My eyes dart around the area suspiciously, having finally adjusted to the bright sunlight. We seem to be in a small clearing in the middle of a lush forest. The sun, unobstructed by the surrounding trees, blazes down on us. “Where are we anyways?” </p><p> </p><p>I turn my head back to catch Senku scanning my face with an indescribable look in his eyes. When he notices me looking back at him, he lowers his eyes and frowns slightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, listen up,” Senku drawls, straightening up and scratching his ear leisurely, “you’ve been a human statue for 3,700 years, give or take a few months. I woke up approximately 36,790,000 seconds ago and have been working my ass off to restore the progress humankind has made over the past two million years. I woke up Taiju and Yuzuriha (who were also human statues, mind you), got attacked by a lion, woke up an overpowered mass-murderer, got killed, came back to life with a little rock magic, left the two lovebirds spy on overpowered mass-murderer for me, found a village of primitive humans who somehow survived, stumbled upon your statue, woke you up with a little nitric acid I’ve been saving for emergencies, and here we are. Oh, and here is somewhere in Japan, several miles from where we turned into statues.” He finishes his speech, looking pleased with himself. </p><p> </p><p>I, however, am not pleased. I am <em> very much </em>not pleased. “Senku, you’ve finally gone insane,” I monotone, staring blankly at him from the safety of my leaf cocoon. “What's wrong with you, where are Taiju and Yuzuriha?” </p><p> </p><p>Senku rolls his eyes dramatically, leaning back against a tree. He looks completely unbothered by my incredulity. “Look, I know it’s a lot to take in, but do you really not remember the stone birds or that light that turned us into statues? I’m almost ten billion percent sure everyone felt it happen.” </p><p> </p><p>“Felt WHAT happen? Senku this isn’t funny, you really have to work on your sense of humor." I pause, my face scrunching up as I think. "But … I guess I remember something about the stone birds, Taiju showed one to me this morning. Last thing I remember I was drifting off in class…” I trail off as my head starts to swim.</p><p> </p><p>It’s not that I don’t trust Senku; he’s been my friend since we were young children and is the most logical person I know but, c’mon, human statues? A strange light? <em> Sounds like something straight out of a shitty sci-fi movie, </em>I muse to myself. Besides, we can't possibly be the only people left.</p><p> </p><p>Senku rubs his temple, eyes softening slightly. “Y/n, ‘this morning’ was 3700 years ago. You’re in the new stone age now. I still haven’t figured out how it happened but, just like those stone birds that we kept finding back in 2038, every human in the world was turned to stone. You included. </p><p> </p><p>“As far as I know, I was the first human from our modern age to awaken. The only reason I was able to bust out was because my mind had been active the entire time, keeping track of the number of seconds that had passed. Speaking of which, how are you still alive if you weren’t conscious?” </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t ask me genius boy,” I snort, “I just had what felt like the longest dream of my life and woke up to your ugly face in mine spouting nonsense. Which, sadly, is sounding more and more plausible.” I stare up at him, feeling defeated and, frankly, very tired considering I had supposedly just slept for several thousand years. I can't even begin to wrap my head around this situation. How am I supposed to just make the best of it? What about my friends, my family, my life ––</p><p> </p><p>“AHA!” My hopeless spiraling thoughts are broken by Senku's exclamation. I watch as his face lights up, taking on his signature "I'm having an epiphany" expression. </p><p> </p><p>Though I keep my own face neutral, I’m smiling a little on the inside at the familiarity of that look on his face. Even if our former lives have been destroyed, buried under the rubble and rock of thousands of years, at least Senku is here with me. </p><p> </p><p>“If you were dreaming that whole time, your mind was constantly working! That’s ten billion percent how you survived! Man, this is exciting! Do you know what this means Y/n?” Senku blurts out, pushing off from the tree to stand directly over me, grinning like a madman. </p><p> </p><p>“Ummm… no?” I say nervously, shrinking back into myself. Senku can be a little scary when he gets too excited. Especially if he’s standing over you, feet planted firmly on either side of your body, <strike>which happens to be very naked</strike>, leaning down dangerously close to your face. <strike> <em> Man I really wish I wasn’t naked right now.  </em> </strike></p><p> </p><p>“It means that everyone who was asleep at the time of the petrification has a far greater chance of being alive inside their stone shells right now! Get excited Y/n, this is revolutionary stuff!” He crows. </p><p> </p><p>Though my brain is still struggling to process his words in my stupor, my lips twist into a grin at his enthusiasm. “I knew you’d come in handy!” Senku exclaims, reaching out to flick my forehead like he used to do when we were younger. </p><p> </p><p>My amusement drains away quickly at these words. I swat his hand away sharply and sit up, clutching the clumps of leaves to myself. “‘Come in handy’?” I repeat slowly, narrowing my eyes. “Did you forget the part about us having been friends since childhood? Would you have woken me up if you thought I would be useless in this situation?” </p><p> </p><p><em> Don’t be so sensitive, Y/n. It was just a silly comment, </em>I chide myself. Still, my heart feels inexplicably heavy.</p><p> </p><p>“Eh? Y/n, I didn’t mean it like that,” Senku says sheepishly, stepping to the side so that he’s no longer leering down at me. “Hey, if I didn’t give a shit why would I have so considerately covered you up before reviving you?” He crosses his arms, smirking as though this was a gesture that I should have praised him for. <em> Leave it to Senku to make light of my predicament, </em> I think. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry Senku, I forgot to thank you for COVERING ME IN SOGGY, BUG INFESTED LEAVES, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! COULD YOU NOT HAVE GIVEN ME ACTUAL CLOTHES?” I yell at him. I try to keep my composure but the corner of my mouth twitches a little, giving away my laughter. </p><p> </p><p>“Well I wasn’t exactly planning on waking anyone up, I just sort of stumbled onto your statue and thought it was about time for you to wake up, you lazy moron.” Senku yawns, scratching his ear with his pinkie finger again. “Wait here, I’ll grab some clothes from the village.” With that, he spins on his heel and makes his way through the trees. </p><p> </p><p>“Wasn’t planning on going anywhere,” I mutter, mostly to myself. I suck in a deep breath as Senku’s back retreats into the forest. The air feels clean and clear in my lungs, more pure than I’ve ever experienced. Dappled light filters through the surrounding trees, creating soft, intricate patterns on the ground. I lower myself slowly back to the ground and stare at the world around me. The world that continued to thrive around me while I slumbered, unaware that everything had changed. </p><p> </p><p>Everything around me looks more tangible than I remembered. The colors are strikingly vibrant, giving me the illusion that I'm viewing the world in high definition for the very first time. Or maybe it really is in higher definition than before. I can’t remember the last time I really <em> looked.  </em></p><p> </p><p>I suck in breath after breath, stretching my arms above my head and admiring the way the light filters through my fingers. I drift in this moment of bliss, rooting myself in the feeling of the grass on my back and the sun on my face. My eyes slide shut and I let the soft blowing of the wind and birdsong from above lull me into the peaceful in-between of consciousness and gentle sleep––</p><p> </p><p>I start as something smacks me hard in the face. Disgruntled, I heave myself up, leaves and all, and the object that hit me in the face falls into my lap. I instantly recognize it as the same material that Senku’s clothing was made out of. </p><p> </p><p>I scowl and look up to see Senku leaning against the tree again, facing away from me. “Hurry it up, moron, I’ve got places to be,” He calls back at me snarkily. </p><p> </p><p>I chuck a clump of leaves at his head.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok I know Y/n might come off as a little bit annoying right now but honestly, if I woke up to this shit I would not be this composed. I promise it'll get better. Hopefully. For an AP Lang student I'm pretty bad at this.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I never gave fanfic writers enough credit. This shit is hard. Sorry it's so short</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>